A Christmas Miracle
Chapter 1 Vixenheart looked around ChristmasClan, there was no snow, as usual. Why wouldn't snow come to ChristmasClan? Will they ever get a White ''Christmas? Winterkit, a 5 moon old silver and dark gray she-cat with shiny blue eyes ran over. "Hi mama! Snowflakekit told me to say that we're not going to get a White Christmas again. Mama, what's a White Christmas?" "Well, sweetie, let me tell you a story..." "Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She turned to look at her, "Yes?" "What's a story?" She smiled, "A story is, well, ask your father." Winterkit shrugged and padded into the warriors' den, "Papa? Papaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" He looked at her, "Oh! Hello Winterkit, what brings you here?" "I asked mama what a story was and she told me to ask you." "Well, alright. I guess maybe I could explain it. A story is basicly something told by a person that can be either real or not real." She smiled, "Thanks papa!" She nuzzled him and ran out. ''So that's what a story is! I better go ask mama if she could tell me that story... "Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Winterkit screamed. She continued to pad in Camp but she tripped over something, she looked back and it was the leader, Treestar! "Treestar! Treestarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" He yowled, "Go, Winterkit! Run! It's coming for me! It....it's coming for me!" he collapsed on the ground. She screamed in horror, "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vixenheart ran out of the nursery and stared at Treestar's body, not quite dead but close. She knealed down, "Brother! Brother, speak to me!" He slowly nudged her neck, "V, Vixenheart....the only way I can live is if you and Winterkit to find the true meaning of Christmas..." She looked at him, "But...brother, how is that possible?" "Follow the star." He flicked his tail toward a shiny star, larger and brighter than any of the star ever seen in the sky. Winterkit looked at her mama, "Star..." She murmered. Chapter 2 Vixenheart padded past the guards of ChristmasClan, dragging Winterkit with ''her. "Mama, where are we going?" She shook her head, "I'm not sure. We just have to follow the star." One her eyebrows raised, "You mean the star Treestar showed us?" "Yes." Vixenheart meowed and looked for the star which had now dissapeared. "The star!" Winterkit looked around, "What do you mean? It's right there." She flicked her tail towards the star which was exactly above them. "No, that isn't it..." She looked at the star behind them, "What? We already passed it? We couldn't have..." "Mama?" "Not now..." "Mamaaaaa!" "Not now!" "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" "WHAT?!!!!" "I think I saw where the star was..." Vixenheart made a blank expression, "No way......." "Yeah!" "Winterkit, I hate you!" She yowled. Winterkit started crying, "M...mama?" she murmered as a tear went down her face. She looked at her, "Oh My StarClan...i'm so sorry...." The gray and white kit yowled, "If you hate me then i'll go find someone that doesn't!" And like that, she was off. ''Oh, Vixenheart...what have you done... Chapter 3 Winterkit tried to wipe the tears off her gray and white face, but the tears kept ''coming. "Winterkit, wait!" Vixenheart yowled, "I'm so sorry for saying that to you...I was just upset and annoyed, I didn't mean a single word I said...can you forgive me?" She looked at her, "I, I don't know." "Please?" She sighed, "Er...okay." Vixenheart smiled and leaped around in joy, "Thank you so much!" Winterkit nodded, "Now do you want me to take you to where I saw the star above me?" "Yes, please!" ~In StarClan~ Splashstar turned to look at her sister, Blackheart, "Do you think they'll find the true meaning of Christmas before Treestar dies?" "Not a chance." Blackheart meowed. "There's always a chance." She rolled her eyes, "But Splashstar, take a look at Treestar." Splashstar looked down and saw Treestar's strength slowly being taken away, "This could take a Christmas Miracle." "We'll see who's right, you or me." "Willing to bet on it?" Splashstar mewed. "Yeah." Chapter 4 ''Splashstar ran across the StarClan grass with her mate, ''Whiskerstar. "Whiskerstar, I, I made a bet with Blackheart...." He looked at her, "What?!" "I made a bet with Blackheart, I shouldn't have." His brown pelt started to stand on end, "What was the bet?" "Well, it was about whether or not Treestar will live. I said he will and she said he won't. And I asked her if she was willing to bet on it, because I was stupid." He growled, "What was the bet?" "Er, you're not exactly going to be happy..." "What was the bet!" She turned around, "That if I won Blackheart would go back to the dark forest. But, if she won...she'd take everything away from me...everything." "What do you mean?" "She'd take away you, my friends, even the kits inside of me." Splashstar cried. He nuzzled her, "Oh, my love....you know i'd never let that happen." "But what if it does happen!" "It won't, I promise." "Thank you, Whiskerstar." She licked her mates ear warmly. ''Please...please don't take him away from me, he's too much to me...my StarClan, please don't let Treestar die or there's no chance of happiness for me...please. Chapter 5 Winter paced on the ground and looked above her head, her body glowed with ''pride. "They should be here any moment..." She murmered as the star started to glow less bright. Winterkit and Vixenheart ran over, "The star!" Vixenheart looked at her, "You can't be the Christmas Miracle ''we're ''looking for." "Oh, but I am. I have powers beyond your belief." "Powers? Mama!" Winterkit mewed. "Not now." "MAMAA!" "Not now!" "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "WHAT?!" "What are powers?" Vixenheart turned back to Winter, can you take Winterkit to somewhere else so we can talk in private." "Of course." Winter meowed and took Winterkit into her abandoned home. "Stay here." She padded over to her again, "Now what do you need?" "Why do you look so much like my daughter." Winter smiled, "I am your daughter." Chapter 6 ''Vixenheart stared at Winter for a moment, she did look like ''Winterkit. "But how is this possible?" Winter smiled, "I told you, i'm the Christmas Miracle." She stared at Winter's pelt, it was almost exactly like Winterkit's except there were some splotches like Winterkit's but some a bit darker, "Then why are some of your splotches darker?" "I don't really know, they weren't always this way..." Vixenheart forced herself to believe what she was saying. "I know this is a lot to take in but I am your daughter...ask me a question only I would know." She smiled and nodded, "How many kits did I have including yourself." "4." "Correct..." She meowed, "Uh, cheap shot." "It wasn't a cheap shot, I ''am ''the Christmas Miracle." Winter protested. A blue-gray she-cat started to appear behind Winter, "Hello." "Who are you?" Vixenheart meowed. "I am Splashstar, one of the leaders of StarClan." Winter looked at Splashstar, "I see you're doing well." She shook her head, "Not really...I made a bet with Blackheart." ~After explaining the Bet~ "That's terrible!" Vixenheart yowled. She nodded, "I can't loose this bet, Winter, you have to see Treestar immediately or all will be lost." Winter nodded, "I won't fail you!" The she-cat ran off, her paws sank in the snow. Vixenheart ran after her, "Wait up!" ~5 hours Later~ "Woah, Winter, wait!" "What?" "Where's Winterkit?" Winter looked at her, "Uh-ohh..." Chapter 7 ''Splashstar appeared in front of Vixenheart and Winter, Winterkit in her ''mouth. She dropped the kit in front of them, "Here." She meowed and looked around, "We must return quickl-" She broke off as a sharp pain hit her belly, "Help!" She yowled. Vixenheart looked at her in sadness but looked around for something to ease the pain. ~In StarClan~ Treestar cried in anger, "Splashstar! Do not die on me!" He closed his eyes. ~In the Real World~ Treestar appeared in front of her. ''My hero... He stared at her helpless body, "You cannot die, you just can't!" Teardrops fell from Splashstar's face, she was bleeding more and more by the second, "Treestar...I think you know i'm going to die." "If you die here, you can't go back to StarClan..." Treestar meowed and licked the blood off. Vixenheart yowled, "No! I won't let her die! She saved Winterkit earlier..." ~Later On~ 5 kits snuggled next to Splashstar's body. She looked at Vixenheart, "Thank you so much..." "It was no trouble at all, really." The brown she-cat meowed. "No trouble! That's a lie!" Treestar smiled and looked back at his kits, "What should we name them?" Splashstar looked at Winter, Winterkit, Vixenheart, and Treestar. "How about each one of us name one." Winterkit smiled in excitement, she looked at the tiny white she-cat, "Smallkit!" Winter nodded and turned to the black tom, "Shadekit." Vixenheart stared at the purple-gray she-cat, "Mistkit." Treestar looked at the rock-gray tom, "Stonekit." Splashstar looked at the final kit, a beautiful snow white she-cat with a gray star and gray tail, "Starkit, for the star that shined brighter than the sun." Mistkit's eyes opened, they were a blue-gray. Smallkit's eyes were green. Shadekit's were amber. Stonekit's were a mistic yellow. And Starkit's were a beautiful shiny blue. Chapter 8 Vixenheart stared at the five kits, the most beautiful she had ever ''seen. Splashstar looked at Winter, "You need to save the other Treestar with the others." Vixenheart shook her head, "I'm staying here." "Why?" Splashstar asked. "Because I need to make sure you and your kits are safe." "But he ''will ''die." "Splashstar, he may be my brother but those kits are important too. Maybe they are the Christmas Miracle." Winter looked at Vixenheart, "Uh, I thought I was?" "No, you aren't. You are just a coincidence. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." Splashstar mewed. She looked at the group, "You know what? Maybe these kits are the Christmas Miracle." "They could be." "They are." '''The End ' Note from the Authors: Sorry Chapter 8 is short, there wasn't much more to tell... Category:Fanfiction